The present invention relates to a resident transfer apparatus to facilitate the transfer of less mobile and totally immobile residents from one support surface to another adjacent support surface.
Several devices exist for the purpose of transferring residents from a bed to a movable, rolling platform, for example. With these existing devices, however, the task of transferring a resident from the first support surface to the second often becomes cumbersome to the person responsible for transferring the resident due to the nature of the particular transfer device. For example, many resident transfer devices currently involve complex pulling and support mechanisms. Caregivers are often at risk of lifting related injuries during such transfers. Also, when using conventional resident transfer devices, it becomes difficult to transfer the resident from one surface to another evenly because the device itself causes the patient to shift sideways in a non-uniform manner during such a transfer. This may result in additional work for the caregiver or caregivers and additional discomfort for the resident being transferred.
What is needed is an apparatus for more easily and comfortably transferring a resident from one support surface to another while improving staff productivity by being quicker and easier to retrieve, use, and remove after use. The present invention provides a transfer device to transfer a resident from one support surface to another while minimizing movement of the resident toward a head end or foot end of the support surface during the transfer process. The present invention also provides a resident transfer device that is easier to use by a caregiver or caregivers and that is able to transfer a resident from one support surface to another more efficiently.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for transferring a resident from a first support surface to a second, adjacent support surface. The apparatus includes a sheet of material having an inner surface configured to be folded over itself and an outer surface configured to abut the resident when the sheet of material is located between the resident and the first and second support surfaces. The apparatus also includes a plurality of spaced apart handles coupled to the sheet of material and located on the outer surface to facilitate a caregiver with moving the sheet of material over itself in a direction toward the second support surface to transfer the resident from the first support surface to the second support surface.
In the illustrated embodiment, the handles are spaced apart along a width of the sheet of material in a direction parallel to the direction of transfer of the resident. The illustrated embodiment includes at least two sets of handles located on the outer surface of the sheet of material. The handles of each set are spaced apart along a width of the sheet of material in a direction parallel to the direction of transfer of the resident so that at least one handle in each set of handles is accessible to the caregiver as the sheet of material is moved toward the second support surface. Illustratively, the plurality of handles includes two sets of inner handles, two sets of outer handles, and a center set of handles located between the two sets of inner handles. Each set of handles is spaced apart along a length of the sheet of material.
In one embodiment, the inner surface has a lower coefficient of friction than a coefficient of friction of the outer surface. The sheet of material may be formed from a single sheet or from an inner sheet of material coupled to an outer sheet of material. The inner surface is configured to facilitate sliding movement of the inner surface over itself in a direction of transfer of the resident. The inner surface is also configured to resist movement in a direction normal to the direction of transfer as the inner surface slides over itself.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for transferring a resident from a first support surface to a second, adjacent support surface. The apparatus includes a sheet of material formed as a continuous loop having an inner surface configured to slide over itself as the continuous loop sheet of material is rotated and an outer surface configured to abut the resident when the sheet of material is located between the resident and the first and second support surfaces. The apparatus also includes at least one strip of material configured to extend around an outer periphery of the continuous loop sheet of material. The at least one strip of material being coupled to the sheet of material at spaced apart locations so that uncoupled portions of the strip provide a plurality of handles spaced apart around the outer periphery of the continuous loop sheet of material.
In the illustrated embodiment, two inner strips of material are coupled to the sheet of material to form two inner sets of handles and two outer strips of material are coupled to the sheet of material to form two outer sets of handles. The two inner strips and the outer two strips are spaced apart along a length of the sheet of material. One illustrated embodiment also includes a center strip of material located between the two inner strips of material. The center strip of material is coupled to the sheet of material to provide a center set of handles which are spaced apart around the outer periphery of the continuous loop sheet of material.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.